<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should've Called Me by rabbitwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454710">You Should've Called Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwood/pseuds/rabbitwood'>rabbitwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Sawamura Daichi, Sickfic, and Suga has a job, except the job isn't canon compliant because i needed to change it for The Plot, they are adults in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwood/pseuds/rabbitwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is sick. Sugawara is concerned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should've Called Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sugawara got home it was dark. Dark and quiet, which was strange because when Suga got home, normally Daichi was making a mess in the kitchen, while making dinner. But tonight, the house is silent. Sugawara feels his chest tighten and he sets his keys down before checking his phone for any messages. He clumsily pulls his shoes off, then drops his jacket as he runs into the dark house, flicking on all the lights. From the living room he hears a loud thump. Sugawara bolts into the room and sees a scruffy looking Daichi picking himself up off the floor as he coughs into his elbow.</p><p>“I must’ve fallen asleep.” Daichi says as Sugawara exhales. He’s pale with dark circles under his eyes and bright splotches on his cheeks. A loose T-shirt hangs off his shoulders and he’s wearing pajama pants.</p><p>Sugawara frowns. “Love, are you feeling alright.”</p><p>Daichi waves him off as he walks into the kitchen. “Dinner’s going to be late today.”</p><p>“I can cook.” Suga runs up to him and hugs him around the waist, then stops suddenly. “You’re hot.”</p><p>Daichi kneels down in front of a cabinet to pull out a pot and makes a sound. </p><p>“I think you have a fever.”</p><p>Daichi frowns. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Sugawara presses a hand to Daichi’s cheek. “You’re feverish. You should go lie down, I’ll make soup.”</p><p>When Daichi doesn’t respond, Sugawara kneels down next to him in front of the cabinet to see Daichi’s eyes begin to close. “You’re falling asleep right here in the kitchen Love, I think that counts as being sick. You should have called me.” He adds quietly.</p><p>“M’ not sick.” Daichi mumbles. “Jus’ tired. And I didn’t want to bother you.” He adds.</p><p>Sugawara gently takes the pot out of Daichi’s hands and sets it on the stove. “You should go lie down, I’ll cook tonight.”</p><p>Daichi looks at him through half closed eyelids and smiles drowsily. “You don’t know how to cook.”</p><p>Sugawara opens his mouth in mock annoyance. “I know how to cook Daichi Sawamura.” He puts his hands on his hips. “Go lie down.”</p><p>Daichi slowly stands up and makes his way back to the couch.<br/>
“I’ll bring a towel and thermometer.” Sugawara calls to him from the kitchen.</p><p>Daichi flops down on the couch and a moment later Sugawara appears carrying a thermometer and a bowl of water with a washcloth floating in it. Sugawara motions for Daichi to open his mouth and he pops the thermometer in. “Keep it under your tongue.” he warns when Daichi begins to fidget. While they’re waiting for the thermometer Sugawara spreads a blanket over him and smiles as he brushes Daichi’s hair back. The thermometer beeps and Suga peers concernedly at the display. </p><p>“38.4 degrees.” mutters Sugawara to himself, he looks over the display at Daichi whose eyes have closed. He shakes Daichi gently. “Don’t fall asleep, you need to take some medicine.” </p><p>Suga places the damp towel on Daichi’s forehead and pulls the blanket down a little, then hurries to their meager medicine cabinet. He breathes a sigh of release when he spots the Tylenol Daichi had purchased recently on the explanation of a situation exactly like the one they were in currently. As he walks to the sink to get a glass of water he reads the instructions on the medicine bottle. He fills a glass, then shakes out a pill. Replacing the bottle in the medicine cabinet, he walks quickly back to the living room. Daichi’s eyes are closed, but he’s not asleep. </p><p>Sugawara  sits down on the edge of the couch and gently taps him, when Daichi drowsily opens his eyes Suga smiles. “Hey, can you sit up?” </p><p>Daichi pushes himself up with the help of Suga’s arm across his shoulder. “Is that for me?” He points to the medicine and glass of water.</p><p>“Yeah, your fever’s a little high, that’s all.” Suga smiles at Daichi softly.</p><p>Daichi puts the pill in his mouth then slowly tips back the glass to take a small sip of water. When he’s finished Suga takes the glass back and helps Daichi lie back down. He sets the half full glass down carefully on the coffee table and replaces the washcloth on Daichi’s forehead. Daichi’s breath’s have evened out as he falls deeper into sleep, so Sugawara switches off the lights in the living room and quietly takes his leave to finish making soup.</p><p>---------</p><p>The soup was almost done when Sugawara gently tapps Daichi awake. “Hi.” He says softly when hazy brown eyes look into his silver ones. “The soup’s ready, do you want to eat at the table? Because I can bring some here.”</p><p>Daichi shakes his head and begins to sit up. “I’ll eat with you at the table.”</p><p>Sugawara looks at him concerned. “Are you sure, you look exhausted.”<br/>
“I just spent the entire day sleeping. I’ll be fine to eat dinner at the table.” Daichi laughs a little and stands up. He stumbles a bit, but waves off a concerned Suga.</p><p>Halfway through a light dinner of soup Daichi begins to nod off with his head resting on his palm, spoon still in hand. Sugawara watches him with an expression that is a mix of concern and fond exasperation. “Daichi, maybe you should go to bed.” He gently suggests.</p><p>Daichi jumps a little and looks up at Suga. “Was I nodding off?</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara smiles and nods.</p><p>“Oh.” Daichi looks down at his bowl. “Maybe you're right.” </p><p>Sugawara laughs, half fondness and half exasperation. “I’ve known you for so long, but I’ve never seen you nod off in the middle of a meal.” He looks at Daichi softly as Daichi’s eyes begin to close again. Quietly, he stands up and moves quickly behind Daichi, stifling his laughs as he scoops him up in his arms. Daichi’s eyes fly open in surprise, his hands grabbing Sugawara’s shoulders. </p><p>“I didn’t know you could lift me.” </p><p>Sugawara adjusted his grip so that one of his arms is just below Daichi’s shoulders, and the other is behind Daichi’s knees. “Working as a paramedic, I do more lifting than you’d expect.” he grins and slowly walks out of the kitchen. Daichi lets his head rest on Suga’s chest and sighs.</p><p>When they  get to the bedroom Suga gently sets Daichi down on the bed. Daichi’s head has started to droop but Suga’s more concerned about his rising temperature. “If your temperature gets any higher, I think we might have to go to the hospital Love.”</p><p>Daichi blinks and looks at him. “I’ll be fine. You always get so worried Koushi.” He smiles softly as Suga feels his forehead. </p><p>Suga presses a kiss to Daichi’s forehead. “Wait here. I’m going to get the thermometer.” </p><p>Suga hurries out of the room.</p><p>---------</p><p>Suga sits on the floor beside the bed and types on his laptop, the glow of the screen illuminating both his and Daichi’s faces. He’s texting Asahi about the evening’s events. Beside him, Daichi coughs in his sleep. </p><p>“Talkin’ about me?” Daichi says between a mix of coughs and laughs.</p><p>Sugawara laughs and sets his laptop down. “Just Asahi.” He helps Daichi sit up and rubs circles into his back. “Breathe.” Suga props up Daichi with an extra pillow and helps him settle back down. “We really should go to the hospital. Your coughing is worse.”</p><p>Daichi shakes his head then sleepily smiles at him, making Suga’s heart melt. “I’ll be okay. It’s just a cold. If you laid down beside me, it’d make me feel better.”</p><p>Suga laughs. “Sure.”</p><p>Daichi shifts to make room for him and Suga lies down, opening his arm. Daichi rests his head against Suga’s arm and sighs. Sugawara awkwardly replaces the cold compress then relaxes. “If your cough is worse in the morning, we’ll go to the hospital.” He whispers into Daichi’s hair. </p><p>Daichi nods and Sugawara strokes his hair.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Daichi says softly. His eyes start to close and he sighs, gently settling into the lull of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>